A Cautionary Tale
by primadonnabloodbath
Summary: Or, as I like to call it, how to make the only good part of the Gauntlet/Vortex storyline even more enjoyable. And, you know, actually do stuff with the characters they introduced, rather than rely on Deux ex Machinas and shounen anime cliches. One-shot, rated T for violence.


**A/N:** What's that, me? Post an 'edgy' fanfic that only makes sense within the context of another story? Okay! And include some descriptions, why not? Happy New Years!

 **Disclaimer:** I only own my own OCs. The rest of this world is just the backdrop and guidelines for the story to make sense.

* * *

Long ago, when the veil was young and the world was new, not many people were duelists. In fact, the only ones that existed were the descendants of the Original Masters. These five knew that they would have to find some way to channel their mana to control possible outbreaks from the veil, in case it were ever to rift.

The descendant of the original darkness master, a young man named Tobanobu, created what came to be known as the First Gauntlet. But, the power in the gauntlet was too much for his body to handle. He was torn to shreds by his own power, and his body was distorted into pure mana.

Hundreds of years passed, and while the creation of gauntlets and their usage became more and more common, the tale of the innocent master overtaken by raw energy never faded from anyone's mind. Countless years were spent, from both human and creature forces independently and side-by-side, just searching for it.

Until, one faithful day, a Light specialist coming through to investigate a veil breach happened upon it. At first, he thought it was ordinary, if not a bit gaudy what with being covered in bright jewels and shimmering gold. But, upon bringing the glove to his outpost and informing his fellow duelists, he was celebrated as a hero.

He agreed to keep the gauntlet hidden out of sight and out of mind, so that none would ever be destroyed again by its deceptive power. But, by the hands of sick fate, he was tempted to put it on out of curiosity. He promised himself it would be only for a second, just to see if the claims of power were true

And great power did he feel. He felt the wisdom of the Water creatures, the rage of the Fire creatures, the cunning of the Darkness creatures, the foresight of the Light creatures, and the perseverance of the Nature creatures. But there was something he did not expect to feel. He felt Tobanobu's fear, his guilt, his absolute sorrow for what he had done, and it shook him to his very core.

Another one of his fellow duelists discovered him with the gauntlet, and begged him to get rid of it once and for all, for nobody should have had all that power. But, the Light specialist didn't want to destroy it, he wanted all of the power for himself. Tobanobu's negative energy had caused something inside of him to shatter, and he liked it.

Across the planet and through the veil he went, slaughtering duelists and creatures left and right, without a care in the world. His mind rationalized that if he was not supposed to have all this power for himself, then nobody else should have any of their power to even it out.

His killing spree came to a halt when a group of duelists, aided by the Five Creature Mystics, banished him away for good, trapping him far beneath the creature realms, at the deepest, pitchest abyss of the Water civilization from where he was never to return.

His gauntlet, soaked in the blood of the innocent, was all that remained of his evil. The masters took great care in burying it deep at the center of the null zone, to where it would become nothing but a rusted pile of tin. And the Cyber Lords promised to watch over him, keeping him perpetually paralyzed in time with only the corpses and bones of his victims to keep him company.

And the Cyber lords finished off this punishment with a cruel, ironic name for their prisoner. An ancient Water Civilization name, reserved for the kings of old, the ones that were thought to have the abilities to be at any place they wished. They called him the Chronarch.

* * *

Well, wasn't that adorably nightmare inducing? Have some character descriptions!

 **Tobanobu:** He's Japanese, fairly muscular but not like a power-lifter or anything. He's got black hair (and that includes a beard/mustache combo), black eyes, square-ish and triangular body type and features, and he wears a black and purple robe, not unlike what Master Brightmore currently wears. He's also fairly young, was no more than 25 or so at his death.

 **Chronarch:** His human form as a sort of nerdy white guy, with glasses and a lanky frame. His hair is short and blonde, and unnaturally well-kept even after all of his murders. Wears a gold and white (or brown and red!) suit-vest, dress shoes, dress shirt and slacks. His cursed form, as per the punishment for his evil deeds, is what he currently looks like in the card game. Just google "kaijudo chronarch" to see what I mean. Would you believe he's only 30?


End file.
